nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shadowed Crystal/Archive 4
Concerning Your Cat So since they hate NightClan, how about considering joining Echostorm and Stoneheart's group of haters? xD We're gonna have a Quest where we attack NightClan, but we still need lots of cats who hate NightClan to join. It would be great if you and I could RP them later when I could get on again, but try and consider it! I'll catch you on chat some other time so Stoneheart can meet up with your cat if you agree. Send me a message telling me your response :) Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 17:28, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Contest Information I just watned to inform you that when the actual RP blog comes out, I'll be the one to start each new section, which means I'll "use" your cat only for one "RP". Each cat will have their own section, and that's where you can "scare" the cat and where that cat who "started" the RP section will respond. If that makes no sense, then ask me questions and don't RP until I have everything set up on the newest blog on June 30 c: [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 04:07, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Contest Judging! So you've signed up to be a judge! I expect you to judge by July 20th, unless you had issues. If you don't judge by then, I will post the scores without your scores and yeah. So the outline of your judging form is: How well you followed your personality: You're looking for how well they followed their cat's personality, check every RP they have done, and see how accurate the RP is. This is out of 5. Spirit: '''When I made the contest, I expected to see the excitement of the RPers, so that's what you're looking for in the RPs, how excited (or spirit) they were. This is out of 5. '''Surprising Effort: How much effort do you think they put into surprising? (my surprises don't count lol I'm not part of the contest) This section is looking for how the personality of the cat was used in the surprises, and how many times they actually did it, which also goes towards spirit (because if they RPed more, it meant that they wanted to do this more than others :P) This is out of 5. Reactions: '''Reactions is the most important. This adds on to the personality part, and you have to see how well they reacted according to their personality. This is out of 5. You'll post the overall score out of 20, and please do explain why you gave them the score you did. (one explination for the overall score is fine, but it'd be awesome if you had explinations for each category :)) And off you go! [[User:Cchen3|"I’d '''rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 23:25, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I forgot to add that you only do Loud's. Spotty never entered, so she doesn't get judged :c [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 23:25, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Yo it would be great if you could just judge Loud's cat, since it's the only one you have to do, thanks. Follow the categories and point scoring thing above. [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 23:24, July 20, 2014 (UTC) I realize that all your messages are from me Okay this is concerning the fact that you wanted your cats deleted. If you do not plan on rping them ever again, please send me a list of the cats you wanted deleted, and I'll delete them. Thanks <3 My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 22:44, August 8, 2014 (UTC)